Ash's Return
by Mc3141
Summary: Ash returns to Kanto after leaving Unova. My first fan fiction story ever, I'll try to add more chapters as soon as i can. This will be a longer story than intended, but as long as everyone likes it, that's okay. Possible hints at various Pokemon shippings. I hope you all enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon fan fiction

By: Mc3141

Chapter 1:

"It sure is great to be back, right Pikachu?" The raven haired trainer asks his electric type partner.

"Chu pika pi," Pikachu replies with a cute smile on his face. Ash Ketchum finally gets a glimpse at his home, a small place named Pallet town. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled at all the memories; the thoughts about the first day of his journey being the most vivid. He laughed remembering how Pikachu never listened to anything he told him to do. He dragged his starter along and tried to catch a Pokémon by himself. Ash had provoked a group of Spearow and it was too much for the new team, so they tried to flee. They had to work together to try to escape, and when it seemed like it was all over, Ash protected Pikachu with his life. The Spearow attack showed Pikachu he could trust his new trainer, and Ash was glad it did, because from then on they were best friends.

As they walked, the two passed Professor Oaks lab. The flowing green grass in the fields, the earthy smell of the forest, and the shimmering blue lake seemed to be just right for the Pokémon that were being kept there for the time being. Ash thought he could see Tracey and his Bulbasuar in the distance working to keep peace between them all. I need to give both of them a visit, Ash thought; I've really missed both of them.

Ash grinned at Pikachu and said, "I'll race you to the house!" At the suggestion the yellow Pokemon's ears perked up, and he jumped of off Ash's shoulders to begin.

"Ready… set… Go!" Both of them started in an all-out sprint; the race was neck and neck, and neither Pokémon nor trainer would give an inch of leeway for the other. After about a minute Pikachu easily pulled ahead.

"Pi Pikachu," he said, taunting his trainer as he reached the front door. Ash caught up to Pikachu, tired and out of breath.

He laughed and ruffled the fur on his Pokemon's head, "Good race buddy." Pikachu hopped back onto his shoulder. I wonder if she knows I'm back, Ash wondered. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but hesitated. This is my house after all, he reasoned with himself, and instead reached down to turn the door knob.

"Mom, I'm home," Ash called with a smile as he stepped into his house. He'd missed everything about this place; the smells of home cooking, his small bedroom, the rosy glow of the lights in the afternoon. His smile momentarily faltered, something isn't right, Ash thought as he walked through the house. It seemed like no one was home, but there was a light on in his room.

"Pika?" The small Pokémon tilted its head and seemed to question its trainer.

"I don't get it either Pikachu," Ash whispered, "Let's go check it out." The pair gingerly inched closer to the sealed door. The footsteps they heard were quiet and the only other sound that could be caught was a faint swooshing noise. He realized how tense he was and relaxed his shoulders. It's probably only Mr. Mime cleaning, Ash assumed, and with thought he walked in the door. As he started to step into the familiar scene he froze, and his jaw dropped.

"Ash?"


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon fan fiction

By: Mc3141

Chapter 2:

A girl with orange hair was standing in his bedroom holding a feather duster in one hand. She looked completely stunned by the arrival of Delia Ketchum's son.

"Misty!" Ash exclaimed. The girl dropped the duster and ran towards him, and wrapped him in a hug. Her side ponytail almost smacked him in the face as she buried her head into his jacket. He returned the embrace to her gladly and sighed. It smells like a sweet ocean breeze when I'm around her, Ash thought, and her eyes are more beautiful than the sea when it sparkles. I just don't know how to tell her what she means to me.

Misty lets go and steps back with a blush on her face. Ash could feel his face turning red too. They both look down at the floor for a while as the silence grows.

Misty is the first to speak, "Why are you back from Unova so early, Ash?"

Words struggle to escape the trainer's lips. "Well, I… um, came in fourth in the league, that's all I know," He replied with a nervous laugh and a smile.

"But," Ash continues, becoming confused, "Why are you in my house if you weren't expecting me to be here at all?"

"I'm watching the house while you're mom and Mr. Mime are on vacation," she says.

"Gone on a vacation?" Ash stops to think for a minute. "I guess it's time I surprise her for once," he says, finally shrugging it off.

"Maybe even more surprised than me," she gives a playful smile, "Because you're never early for anything but lunch."

"I am not!" Ash argues.

"You are too!" Misty claims smugly

"I am not!" He repeats.

"Give me three things you're not late for and I'll believe you, Ash," she challenges him.

"Uh…" Ash's confidence slips for a moment as he pauses to think. He takes a breath and regains his composure.

"That's easy, Misty; Dessert, dinner, and breakfast!" Misty bursts out laughing.

"Is food all you can think about, Ash Ketchum?" she chokes out between giggles. He always makes me smile, Misty thinks, reflecting on the moments they've shared. She couldn't stop laughing.

It wasn't that funny was it? Ash starts to wonder before he's cut off by other thoughts. She is so beautiful when she laughs, his face fades into a wistful glance and he can't help but smile.

The redhead suddenly gasps, "We always have a party for you when you get back from the league, don't we? I haven't even thought about it yet, and you're already here!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that!" Ash quickly snaps out of his dream-like state, "What are we going to do?"


End file.
